Homs
an example of a hom.]] Homs are a form of life indigenous to the Bionis, and one of the main playable race in ''Xenoblade Chronicles''. They are similar to humans, the main difference being that Homs require Ether to survive due to its role as the main building block of everything within the Xenoblade Chronicles universe. The Nopon call them Hom Hom. The Homs also have a similar life expectancy. Society and culture Political information Homs live in colonies towards the base of Bionis led by military leaders acting as peacekeepers such as Colonel Vangarre and Colonel Otharon, Dunban, and Dickson also hold some kind of political authority due to their heros status. After the first Battle of Sword Valley, there are only two colonies remaining. They are known as Colony 9 and Colony 6. Religious information Much like how some humans have religious or philosophical views in which they believe that they are made in the image of the divine, the Homs believe that the physical appearance of their race is owed to the shape of the Bionis. Reverence of the Bionis is also present to a degree, as the Homs have a custom regarding life and death as being intertwined with the fallen titan. Reyn mentions that this is known as "the way of the Homs", in which it is believed that all life that is born from the Bionis ultimately returns to it upon death, the latter of which involves burial of the deceased. After the end of Xenoblade Chronicles and Zanza's death the faith in the Bionis disappeared along with the Titan's body. Customs and lifestyle The Homs are sentient beings who live on Bionis. They have a more or less advanced grasp on technology in comparison to the Nopon, though not to the degree of the High Entia. They have a sedentary lifestyle and as seen in the game, contact between the colonies is rarely made during times of peace. Groups of Homs Colony 9 Colony 9 is a colony build over a lake inside of a bowl-shaped cavity situated on the Bionis' right calf muscle. Members * Andreas * Arnaut * Betty * Cheryl * Dean * Désirée * Dickson * Dionysis * Dorothy * Dunban * Emmy Leater * Erik * Fiora * Françoise * Giorgio * Jackson * Jan * Jiroque * Kantz * Kenny Rohan * King Squeeze * Leopold * Liliana * Lukas * Marcia * Miller * Minnie * Monica * Moritz * Narine * Nic * Oleksiy * Paola * Peppino * Perrine * Raoul * Reyn * Rocco * Rosemary * Sesame * Shulk * Shura * Sonia * Suzanna * Sylviane * Vangarre * Werner * Xord Colony 6 Colony 6 is a mining camp build on top of a n enormous ether resource deposit. Members * Anna * Arda * Ewan * Gadolt * Gorman * Juju * Matryona * Nikita * Olga * Otharon * Sharla Unknown Colony Those Homs are said to come from an unnamed colony that was destroyed during the first war against the Mechons Members *Mumkhar Trivia *The term "Homs" is likely derived from Homo sapiens, the species of modern humans, or from the Latin homō (man). Because Homs are virtually identical to humans, the name Homs is likely a shortened form of this general term. Category:Xenoblade species